


岩及-如何用莫奈风格画一幅哥斯拉

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: based on a PWP headcanon
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	岩及-如何用莫奈风格画一幅哥斯拉

**Author's Note:**

> agent?IWAIZUMI*thief?OIKAWA

岩泉的目光穿过轿车的前挡风玻璃，盯着街角的咖啡厅。他的线人在失踪之前给他留下了提示，除此之外，他几乎没能抓到任何接近的线索——家里的地图上用红色马克笔标出一个又一个圆圈，对方就像是环球旅行一样，众多红色的小圆圈连成了一个大圆，而岩泉手中除了他扬长而去（或是销声匿迹）之后故意留下的的香水味外，一无所获（甚至没有背影或是脚印）。他追踪俄底修斯将近三年，在一年半前才让档案袋变得厚实一些，不再是只有一张像是获奖记录的个人档案。

顺带一提，即便俄底修斯这个名字看上去就假得令人皱眉，他们还是没能找到更真实一点的名字。他们手里还有吉野、弗雷西亚等等，而在这当中，俄底修斯出现的频率最高。岩泉锲而不舍，追寻着俄底修斯的香水味，并给他又起了一个新名字，亚历山大。花卷指着档案上的照片，挑起眉对岩泉说，这个代号看起来没比俄底修斯好到哪儿去，而岩泉斩钉截铁，坚持使用亚历山大作为代号。

比起亚历山大或是俄底修斯，毫无疑问，及川更适合他。岩泉成为探员大概六七年，他用一半的时间都在追寻俄底修斯——更直白地说，自从高中二年级之后，他一直在思索及川的去向。他们一起长大，一起走过一样的路，一起经历无数事情，他们形影不离。然后，及川转学，留下一个打不通的电话号码，再也没能联系上，直到岩泉在松川手里看到了酷似及川的照片。

当时他刚咽下最后一口三明治，冰美式只剩下了半杯冰，松川随手把那叠照片放在岩泉的桌子上，而他也就是习惯性地瞟了一眼——塑料杯里的冰块冲破塑料盖从杯口飞出，落在花卷的餐后甜点上。之后，岩泉接手了这个案子，并且连续请了花卷一个月的甜点，不仅仅包括泡芙。

那是及川，又不是及川，所以岩泉用“酷似”来形容。他手上的照片不太多，面部相当清晰的更是寥寥无几，而他，在这三年当中，他从未面对面接触过俄底修斯，只有一次短暂的面对背（他看到了对方的背影，但下一秒就消失不见，从他的视野到监控录像）接触，确实很难肯定地对自己说，岩泉，你又见到及川了。俄底修斯有着漂亮的灰色眼睛和浅棕色的头发，高颧骨，总是面带笑容。岩泉仔细地看过每一张照片，没有让他更像及川一些，反倒是确信他连发根都是纯正的浅棕色——如果这是染色的结果，岩泉会更加佩服于对方的思虑周全与小心谨慎。

“嘿，岩泉，”花卷的手从方向盘上移开，用手指敲了敲两人中间的电子表，“快到时间了，轮到你出场了。”

岩泉放下手里的档案袋，在封口前再次深深地看了眼照片（你的眼神就像在看老情人一样，岩泉。花卷和松川不止一次地这么说，而岩泉总是没有回应），将衬衫的袖子挽起，挎着外套下了车。

就像一个普通的路人一样，岩泉夹在来往的行人当中，距离咖啡厅越来越近。他看到玻璃门被推开，露出夸张的肚子，然后秃头的男人出来，用纸巾擦嘴，他又看到打着电话的年轻人趁着门还没关上，匆匆闪进店里——有人帮忙扶了一下门，年轻人仓促地点头感谢，好心人热情洋溢，对他说，慢点走。

现在岩泉距离好心人二十英尺，眼睛死死地盯着他浅棕色的头发和看起来没那么高的颧骨，像是猎人在北极发现了一只赤狐。好心人用余光感受到了岩泉的目光，于是他又向岩泉友好地点头示意，然后转过身，脚步轻快地离开，越来越快。

岩泉一，优秀的探员，执着的追踪者，绝不会呆站在原地，看着目标消失在自己的视野当中。事实上，在他转过身的一瞬间，岩泉就扔下外套，一边说着抱歉一边穿过突然多起来的行人，跟上他追了太多年的目标。

俄底修斯在街角转弯，拐进小巷后开始狂奔，岩泉紧随其后，他庆幸自己没有像对方一样穿着皮鞋，最终在岩泉大喊“及川”之后趔趄了一下，被岩泉按在地上，不得已终止了这场追逐战。

及川。岩泉嗓音嘶哑，喘着粗气，按住他的手用力又颤抖。及川确定，自己的手腕上一定会多出来一条几天都下不去的红印子。他转过头，试图和太阳穴发热的探员打个商量，灰眼睛真诚地对上那双墨绿色的眼睛（它们现在看起来有点发红，及川想），说，如果你不介意的话……愿不愿意稍微轻一点？我不会跑的，别担心，探员先生。

他的身体确实放松下来，和岩泉衬衫下紧绷绷的肌肉形成相当强烈的对比。岩泉说，不，你想都别想。气息已经变得平稳，而声音仍然沙哑，就像用铁钳在水泥地上摩擦。这是一个不太恰当的比喻，但岩泉抓住他手腕的手太像一双铁钳，让他满脑子都是这个。

“所以说，”岩泉活动了一下脖子，膝盖顶在对方的后背上方，“你不否认你就是及川。”

“哎呀，”被按在地上的滋味并不好受，但他的声音仍然维持着轻松，“无论我否认还是承认，你都会认定我是谁。我们刚才对视了，我认得你的眼神，小岩，否认没有意义。”及川试图动动手腕，岩泉将它们握得更紧，于是他颇为无奈地叹了口气，不得已放弃。“我说，看在我们前十七年的交情上，小岩，让我体面点等着你的搭档来，怎么样？”

岩泉已经有相当长的时间里没有听到有人这样称呼他了。他的眼神放松了一瞬，但身体并没有，仍然像刚才一样牢牢地、死死地压制着及川。“我们是一个组的，”他低声说，“花卷更多和松川一起行动。”

及川费力地发出了一声夸张的感叹：“噢——小岩，你放松了，你不应该就这样和我透露那么多的消息，虽然用不了多久我也能查到这些。”

“我也了解你，及川，”岩泉俯下身，凑近及川的耳边，“就像你说的，我们对视了，所以我也知道你看到了什么，或许还有一点你的想法。你是自己送上来的，我知道，跑进死胡同不是个意外。别小瞧我，及川，不仅仅是十七年。”

“不好意思，”花卷的头从车窗探出，“虽然这么说是打断你们叙旧了……但是我还在上班时间，岩泉，你也是。”

“……”岩泉似乎是颇为尴尬地转过头，嘴和身体不知道哪个该先行动，一时僵在原地。

花卷拉开车门，向岩泉挥手：“不用担心，我什么都没听见，认真的，我刚到没多久，你又压在他身上说话，我真的没听见你们聊了什么。”

及川终于从岩泉的钳制下解脱，他坐在后座（手和岩泉拷在一起），向花卷眨眨眼：“谢谢你，小卷，被按在地上的感觉真的不怎么样。这不是一个好的叙旧方式，对吧？”

“岩泉，”花卷没有回头，通过后视镜看到了眨眼的及川和面无表情的岩泉，“如果我没听错的话，他刚才喊我的名字的方式好像很独特——我是说，刚才的鸣笛声太大了，我觉得我没听清——”

“你没听错，”岩泉说，将及川的手拉向自己，“他说的是小卷，小卷。”

“……如果你再重复一次，我可能就要撞上前面那辆车了，感谢你只说了两次，岩泉。”

“小卷。”及川笑眯眯，字正腔圆地重复。

红灯闪到黄灯，又变成绿灯，花卷猛地一踩油门，及川撞向前面的靠背。“抱歉，”花卷毫无诚意，“绿灯了，赶时间。”

“可以理解。”及川用和岩泉拷在一起的那只手摸摸鼻子，笑容仍然善解人意又友善，相比之下，岩泉的脸显得黑得不行（从两种意义上来说都是这样，花卷想，不过他没有说出来），看起来他更像是失手被抓到的那个。

他们回到局里，岩泉将及川交给另一个组的人，然后回家，盯着天花板看了一夜。那就是及川，染了头发，戴了隐形眼镜，还给自己化了妆，让他看起来没那么像他，但他确实就是及川，不可否认。

岩泉大概是难得地失眠了，他在太阳升起时入睡，仿佛刚刚闭上眼一样，闹钟响起，又被他皱着眉按掉，在四十五分钟后猛地睁开眼，匆匆忙忙冲出家门，拦下计程车，不得已拥有了一个没有早餐与咖啡的早上。

他踩着点进了办公室，走向他的桌子——花卷和松川站在桌旁，和椅子上的人聊天，或者说，讨论案件。

“小岩，”椅子上的人看到了他，远远地向他挥手，声音和今天的阳光一样热情，“你迟到了，这不应该，也不像你。我猜你会忘记吃早饭，所以……”他用手里的纸袋碰了碰桌上的咖啡，“我顺路帮你也准备了一份，不用太感谢我，小岩。”

他似乎有很多问题想问，比如说“你怎么会在这里”或是“你知道我习惯去的那家咖啡店”等等，但是他又想到对方是及川，很多问题又没有问出口的必要了。所以他只是沉默地接过袋子，目光越过及川，看向松川和花卷，后者摊开双手，用口型说，别问我。

及川忽视掉他们的眼神交流，翘起一条腿，将西装裤腿又往上拉了一点，露出黑色的电子脚铐，和黑色的长袜配合默契。在岩泉开口之前，及川说，对，就是这样。

岩泉感觉自己没那么想用早饭了。从天而降的意外取代了饥饿，变成饱腹感塞进他的胃里。“只是一个下午和一个晚上，”他说，“你现在应该在——”

“但是及川先生聪明又英俊，并且，”及川放下腿，将咖啡向岩泉推了推，“你们、他们，需要我，你得承认这一点，小岩。你也缺一个搭档，我听说了。”

“……跟我出来一下。”岩泉没有理会那杯咖啡，脚步迈得大且快，及川向花卷和松川挥手，跟上探员的身影。

天台并不是一个好的选择，但一瞬间，岩泉走到了楼梯口，而再改变路线会显得很蠢——显得他手忙脚乱。风吹乱了及川的头发，可他毫不在意，厚实的云遮住太阳，没有刺眼的阳光让他们不得不眯起眼睛。岩泉停下脚步，但及川没有，他仍然在靠近，直到鞋尖几乎碰到鞋尖。

“及川，”岩泉皱眉，后退一步，后腰靠在水泥堆成的平台上，“你的打算是什么？”

及川又靠近了他一些。他们之间几公分的身高差带来的压迫感变得强烈又不可忽视起来，岩泉不大喜欢这种感觉，所以他试图换个位置，却没能成功。

“线人，帮手，或者诱饵，”及川的双手撑在岩泉的手边，上身靠近他，鼻尖几乎碰着鼻尖，“你更喜欢哪个称呼，小岩？”

岩泉撅起嘴，脸部线条紧紧绷起，看起来像是被怪异地拉紧。他盯着及川琥珀色的眼睛，以及还没褪色的浅棕色头发，硬邦邦地说：“我喜欢你听话一点，及川。”

及川的眼睛似乎瞪大了一瞬，又恢复到平时的状态——或者说要更高兴一点——接着他收回手，顺便还用拇指蹭过岩泉的小拇指，岩泉确信他是故意的。他转过身，收回那种令人不快的压迫感，右手背到身后，比划了一个OK的手势。

他们顺道去了一趟洗手间，及川坚持认为风吹乱了他的发型，而这又会影响他工作时的心情（或许不影响效率），岩泉没能拒绝得了，板着脸看着及川动作熟练，并且不忘在一旁说，没有人会注意到你的发型的。

但是有人注意到了他们。当及川终于满意、从镜子前离开时，他们遇到了去茶水间的松川。“友善地问一句，”松川挑起眉，“你们是一起去了卫生间吗？”

及川听话地看向岩泉：“可以说吗？”

“真诚地建议你少说一点话，”岩泉活动双手，又把衬衫的袖子挽起，“虽然你这么说也没错，但是和你想的不一样，松川，别用那种眼神看我。”

花卷从后面搭上松川的肩，揶揄道：“哪里不一样？”

“喂！“岩泉不满，却也没有像往常一样反驳，只是快速回到自己的办公桌前，及川跟着他，故意用鞋跟走得很大声，又在踩上地毯时被消音。

“我和你说过了，”花卷放下手，向岩泉那边努嘴，“他之前没有否认过叙旧这个词，但是我不记得他和及川有过什么交情。”

“或许他只是没注意你用了叙旧这个词，花卷，“松川递过一杯速溶咖啡，“在刚抓到目标得时候，难免会有点兴奋。再加上他确实也追了及川三年，我觉得你想多了。当然，及川确实很不让人放心，但是你可以相信岩泉，花卷。”

“希望你是对的。”花卷接过咖啡，又往里加了几块方糖。


End file.
